Pretty Little Bottle
by Ms. Wilde
Summary: Reid is hurting and Gideon just wants to help. preslash dreamlike story


Title: Pretty little bottle

Rating: PG? reference to drug use and slash

Pairing: Reid/Gideon

Summery: Reid still can't give up the drugs.

Author's note: So I haven't seen all of season two yet. The characters will probably be OOC and it may be a little confusing. I meant for it to be a tad confusing as if you are there in the dream world with Reid. Enjoy!

He knew it was wrong. He was stronger than this … he could get over it, after this time. Just one more time, one more time. Last time.

The initial pressure on the skin

Brief flash of pain as it breaks the skin

And finally the smooth slide of the needle into his vein

He could almost feel the drug race through his veins to his head and heart. The sick coolness of the venom, chilling his arm and moving on through his body.

He hated it.

He loved it.

Jason Gideon was worried. Reid said he was better and that everything was okay, but Gideon couldn't get over the dead look in his eyes. As if he wasn't there anymore, locked away in that inner turmoil. There was a time when Reid would have confided in him, sought him out for help. Gideon missed those times, he missed Reid.

He wasn't one to sit around and wait. If Reid wasn't going to come to him, he was going to Reid.

There was light and warmth. A soft touch and deep voice. Kind hands and a gentle touch. One name came to his lips … Jason …

Reid was in the _ Place_ .

Everything was peaceful and there was no pain. No thought. Just feeling, warmth.

Then a rush of cold water … firm hands and an angry voice.

"You were suppose to be the smart one. Why wouldn't you ask for help? I would have helped you."

Coughing and sputtering water Reid slowly realized he was standing clothed in his shower with freezing water beating down oh him, while Gideon supported him against the wall.

"What … Gideon? Why?"

He couldn't form the words he wanted, couldn't clear his head enough. All he wanted to do was curl up in Gideon's arms and cry; he was taken away though, not allowed.

Gideon knew that Reid wasn't completely out of the fog the drugs created. That he would still have some lingering affects for a couple of hours yet. He was willing to wait it out, he would be there for Reid.

He didn't know when it happened or even how, but he had fallen in love with the awkward young man shivering in his arms. He knew that it would be a long hard road of recovery for Reid but he could do it. He was stronger than the drug; he just had to be reminded of that. Jason didn't know if Reid would ever feel the same way about him, nor did he truly care. He was going to focus on his recovery, as he should have done from the beginning before he got this bad.

Hours later Reid awoke to find himself wrapped in strong arms in his bed. At first he thought he was still under the influence of the drugs for why else would Gideon be holding him?

"Welcome back."

This wasn't a dream for Gideon's voice never held that note of worry or the touch of angry just under the surface. Gathering his courage Reid turned over to face Gideon and what felt like his fate.

"Gideon? Umm … why are you holding me? And, why are you here?"

"You asked me to. I came to check up on you and found you under the influence of that poison, you were almost not breathing when I found you. I was about to take you to the hospital if I wasn't able to snap you out of it."

Hanging his head in shame at the disappointment in his voice Reid felt the prickle of tears. He never wanted to hear that from Gideon, never wanted to disappoint him. Breaking down completely he finally lost it.

"I'm sorry, so very sorry. I didn't know what to do. It was there, it offered me what I could never have. Forgive me."

Sobbing into Gideon's shirt Reid knew he wasn't well, knew that he needed help. It was a now or never moment. Clinging to the man he prayed that he was making the right choice in trusting Gideon with his health and in turn his soul.

"Hush now, I am here. I'll take care of you. You are strong enough to beat this. I am not going to lie to you this will be hard, you will want to give up and I will not always cuddle you. This is your journey. But I will promise you I will never abandon you on your journey."

Reid just nodded. He knew that it would be rough, and at times he would probably hate Gideon for forcing him to quit the drugs, but he knew it would be worth it, if only to make Gideon proud of him again.


End file.
